


A Little Chaos

by megiax (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Bellarke one-shots/drabbles imagines etc </p><p>Comment prompts please! Also, ask me on tumblr here: http://megiaxwrites.tumblr.com/</p><p>Smut, fluff, probably mostly AU's, some canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cheers to the freaking weekend

**Author's Note:**

> "We both have friends who party too hard and we keep running into each other in the bathroom while we hold their hair back" - random otp post from tumblr 
> 
> Or 
> 
> The one where Clarke decides that Bellamy is an ass and she proves she's not the girl he thinks
> 
> I changed it a little, so instead of multiple meetings in bathrooms with drunken friends, there's only one, sort of two. 
> 
> **Smut warning**

The first time Clarke met Bellamy Blake, they were sixteen. She was rebelling against her mother and their whole Upper East Side lifestyle. Her best friend since diapers had heard of a new club, in Brooklyn. So, they went. It was great, but Wells had been on water all night, until Clarke saw someone slip something into his drink and she was too late in shouting for him to not drink it.

 

He'd spent the next hour throwing up in the men's room, Clarke stood their awkwardly rubbing his back as people walked in, looked at weirdly, did their business and left.

 

Then Bellamy Blake walked in. Well, stumbled is more the right word. They went to school together, Wells and Bellamy, but had never crossed paths. His reputation was notorious, of course; he had slept with 80% of Clarke's year group. Not to mention that Clarke was friends with his sister. Despite this, they had never met. And everyone knew who Clarke and Wells were, with Wells being the son of Mayor Jaha and Clarke the daughter of Dr. Abby Griffin. Each of them knew who the other was. Maybe Bellamy with his pants at his ankles and a super model brunette attached to his lips wasn't the best place for them to meet.

 

Bellamy offered no words to either Clarke or Wells, instead, just smirked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow, before falling backwards into a stall with the brunette, and locking it shut.

 

Clarke was planning on staying, her pride to much, but then she saw the girl's knees on the floor and Wells was looking even sicker than before.

 

She helped him up and left the bathroom, her opinion of Mr Blake thoroughly ruined.

 

Clarke hadn't seen Bellamy in nine years. After the meeting in the bathroom, he'd only spent another three months at school with Wells, and then left the state. His mother had died, so him and his sister went to live with a distant aunt of their mothers in Vermont. She had been fairly close with Octavia, before they'd left. Obviously Clarke was shocked when she found Octavia in the ladies of the very same club she'd first met Bellamy in, nine years ago.

"Clarke!" Octavia cried, wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck and laughing, "Oh my God, it's been what, nine years? You look amazing, by the way!" 

 

Clarke smiled broadly back. She'd missed Octavia, for the first month or so they'd stayed in touch, but their texts and phone calls started becoming fewer and further apart, until they just stopped.

 

"You look amazing too! O, I've missed you" Clarke looked Octavia over, and yeah, she hasn't changed much apart from filling out in all the right places. Her hair was still stick straight, dark brown and long down her back. She was still as beautiful and commanding as Clarke remembered, and she couldn't imagine O any other way. "Come and meet Raven, you'll love her!"

 

"Sure, let me just give my keys to my brother so I don't drive myself home" Octavia laughed and Clarke stiffened. Bellamy was here. Bellamy Blake was here.

 

Raven was at the bar,  sipping a colourful cocktail as a blonde guy was talking to her. He was cute, Clarke noticed, but she blanched when she saw who he was stood with. _Bellamy Blake._  


 

  
_"_ Clarke! Come meet Kyle and Bellamy!" Raven waved her over, and she dutifully walked over and introduced herself to Kyle, who asked to be called Wick, and ignored Bellamy. He was talking to Octavia anyway. 

 

"Good evening, Princess" a deep voice said in her ear. Luckily for her she was able to swallow her drink rather than spit it out.

 

"Bellamy" Clarke nodded, flushing. She hoped that he couldn't tell, or if he did  notice then he'd just put it down to the alcohol. His smirk told Clarke that he definitely had noticed, and he definitely knew it was because of him.

Oh come on, Clarke thought to herself, who could blame her? He was gorgeous! Tanned skin, a light dusting of freckles and those dark curls... _Clarke. STOP._  


 

"So how has the medical prodigy been this last decade?" Bellamy smirked, gulping the last of his beer and motioning to the bartender for another.

 

"She's been selling art" Clarke offered nothing more. She probably wouldn't have told him even that if she was a little bit more sober, but she couldn't stand the thought of anyone thinking she was still wanting to be a doctor. That ship had sailed. And sank.

 

"Art? Wow, Princess, way to disappoint the folks...Did you join an all girl rock band yet?"

"Whatever, Bellamy" Clarke walked away, and joined Octavia, Raven and Kyle - _Wick-_ on the dance floor. Bellamy remained at the bar, watching Clarke.

 

"Raven..." Clarke groaned, struggling to keep her on her feet as she stumbled down the street, the club a few buildings behind them. They left the club, Octavia had promised to meet up with Clarke soon, and have a proper, _sober_ , catch up. Raven was more than drunk. She was hammered. Wick had offered to help get her home, but Clarke had thought she'd be able to manage. Turns out, she was wrong.

 

"Clarke, I'm going to be sick" Raven warned. Clarke sighed and turned them around, back into the club. There were no public bathrooms around, and Clarke didn't want Raven throwing up in the street. Besides, at least the club was fairly clean.

 

She sat Raven down in a stall, with her head facing the toilet and held her hair back as she brought everything back up.

 

Clarke was absentmindedly rubbing circles into Raven's back with the hand that wasn't holding her hair, and whispering random words of care when the bathroom door swung wide open and Bellamy stumbled in.

At first Clarke thought she was going to repeat their first meeting, but it was Octavia who he walked in with. Clarke soon realized that Octavia was in the same condition as Raven; heavily drunk.

 

It was awkwardly silent, apart from the occasional heaving of Octavia and Raven. Eventually Wick popped his head in, checking that everything was alright. Clarke felt awful, but she had to get Raven home and in bed, so asked Wick if he'd mind taking her. He did, of course, so then it was just Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia left in the bathroom. Clarke was now sat with Octavia, rubbing circles into her back and holding her hair.

"Why Wick? Why can't you take Raven home?" Bellamy asked, looking at her confused.

 

"Because Raven lives all the way across town, and she's fine now, she stopped being sick and she won't be again until the morning now" Clarke helped Octavia stand, "You two, however, are staying at Mount Weather Hotel, I know because Octavia told me, which is only a couple of blocks away from here and my apartment. You're driving Octavia, so you'll need someone to sit in the car with her and make sure she doesn't pass out or throw up. I'm also not so sure you'll be comfortable getting your own sister stripped and changed, so I'm offer my services"

Bellamy couldn't argue with her. She had very valid points, and while he would get Octavia ready for bed, he'd definitely rather Clarke do it. Octavia's dress was tiny and he wasn't 100% sure that she was wearing a bra underneath.

 

He princess carried Octavia to his car, parked around the corner from the bar. Clarke sat in the back seat with Octavia's head in her lap, keeping her awake so it would be easier to get her through the hotel.

 

Bellamy pulled up in front of Mount Weather Hotel, a tall, white building with lots of windows and glass revolving doors. The valet took the car, and Bellamy carried Octavia inside, heading straight for the elevators.

Clarke slipped off her heels while they wait for the elevator. Her feet were _killing._  


 

"Cinderella losing her glass slippers?" Bellamy smirked at her and stepped into the elevator as soon as it arrived. Octavia was muttering nonsense about how she was going to kick everyone's ass.

 

"I'm not a princess, I really wish you wouldn't call me that" Clarke grumbled and glared at him.

 

"Okay, whatever you say, Princess" he winked at her and then stepped out the elevator. Clarke hadn't even seen him press a floor number, but they arrived at floor seven.

 

"Octavia's room is number thirty two" Bellamy fished a set of

keys out of his pocket and handed them to Clarke. It was an awkward move for him, with Octavia still in his arms, but he managed.

 

Clarke opened the door for them and Bellamy laid his sister on the bed. It was a simple room. There was a balcony and French doors, a double bed made up with cream sheets, a flat screen tv, a dresser, a small wardrobe and a desk. Clarke saw a door that must lead to the bathroom, and just in front of it was Octavia's suitcase.

 

"Well, I'm in thirty three" Bellamy scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do, "Um, lock the door and bring me the key after?"

 

"Sure," Clarke promised.

 

Octavia was harder to take care of than she thought. At first it was wrestling her out of her dress, which was tough because she was drunk and thought Clarke was Bellamy. Eventually it came off, and Clarke passes her a t-shirt to wear to bed because her dress hadn't allowed for a bra, and she didn't think Octavia or Bellamy would like it if he walked in on her topless in the morning.

 

Clarke filled a bottle up with water from the bathroom, and when she came back Octavia was fast asleep. She left the water and a pack of pills on the side for her, with a post it next to it. She'd left her number so they could arrange that catch up.

 

She locked Octavia's door and knocked on Bellamy's before walking in. His room was the same as Octavia's, but there was a large stack of books by the bed. Clarke remembered that Bellamy was a closet nerd. They'd met once, but she'd often see him in the library late at night, and Octavia had told her about how geeky he was about history and literature.

 

Despite how peaceful he looked now, laid on his bed with his eyes closed, arms crossed behind his head and black t-shirt riding up to tease Clarke with his flat stomach, he was still an ass. Always had been, always will be, Clarke decided.

 

"I can feel you staring, Princess" He chuckled and opened one eye, looked at her. _Reall_ y looked at her for the first time that night. Her hair was wavy, her blue dress showed off her curves and the small amount of moonlight streaming through made a halo of light around her head. No, she wasn't a princess, she was an angel.

 

"I told you, I'm not a princess" Clarke left the keys on the desk and went to leave, but then she felt him behind her and stopped. She was holding her breath.

 

"I don't believe that Clarke Griffin is anything less than a Princess" he was goading her, teasing her, she knew. And Dear Lord help her, she liked it. His hands rested on her shoulders, and slowly moved down her arms until they rested on her hips.

 

"I'll prove it"

 

"How, Princess?" Neither of them moved. There was still a good few inches between Clarke's back and Bellamy's front, so Clarke leaned back, pressing herself against him.

 

"Clarke, you're playing a very dangerous game..." He was breathless, rake could hear it in his voice. She could also _feel_ the evidence of the 'dangerous game' pressing against her back.

 

"I'll prove I'm not a perfect princess," she turned around and faced him, "by giving you, the best fuck of your life"

Neither of them could back any longer, and their lips crashed together in a frenzy of need.

 

Clarke's hands were under his t-shirt immediately, and her nails lightly scratched at the hard abs there. The shirt came off straight after, and Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy's waist. Her dress, was now an over waist and Bellamy trailed his kisses down her neck to her impressive cleavage, pulling her strapless dress down to free her breasts.

 

He stumbled, and Clarke was slammed against the wall. She didn't care. With her legs around him like this, and him falling into her as they wall, it gave the perfect chance to rub her already soaking heat over the bulge in his pants.

 

"Fuck, Clarke" Bellamy moaned as she yanked his jeans open and thrust her hand inside his underwear, pumping his hard cock.

 

"That's the idea" She laughed, letting go of him to push his jeans and underwear further down. He kicked them off and placed Clarke back on the ground with a searing kiss. She shimmied out of her dress and discarded her underwear.

 

Bellamy growled and the site of her, naked and ready for him. He pulled her hips to his, letting them both fall back on the bed and took her left nipple into his mouth. She was straddling him, her hands in his hair, breathy moans escaping her lips which only encouraged him more. One of his hands snaked down between her to play with her slick cunt while the other tweaked her other nipple.

 

"Bellamy, please" Clarke moaned, throwing her head back as he gave her exactly what she wanted. His fingers were inside her, pumping in and out until her walls clenched around them and she came hard.

 

"Jesus, Princess" Bellamy was in awe. She was fucking marvellous and he was painfully hard.

 

"Bellamy you better have a fucking condom!" Clarke tried to be threatening as he got her breath back, but all she succeeded in doing was turn Bellamy on even more.

 

He did, have a condom. He had many. And during the rest of the night and way into the next day, many condoms were used. 

 

When Clarke finally left, due to five angry voicemails from Raven, Bellamy walked her out the hotel.

"Still think I'm a princess?" Clarke smirked, waiting for her cab.

 

"I don't know, Clarke, it's been pretty damn perfect for me" he winked and kissed her again, silent thanking Raven and Octavia's drinking issues.


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance

"You box, you play guitar, you can fix and build anything I ask you to, and you're hair is sick" Clarke read from the paper she'd had shoved in her bra all day so as though not to lose it, "Those were the words I'd said to Raven when she was worried about not being a good enough room mate in college. It was enough to keep her around, thank god, because we had a really temperamental space heater and I got cranky when I was cold"

  
She remembered the first time it'd broke; the middle of winter. Raven was working, so Clarke was left in their dorm room alone, freezing, and with serious need of a good mechanic friend. Raven found her after her shift had ended, curled up in the corner with three blankets and a very large hoodie.

  
"When Raven introduced me to Bellamy Blake, I didn't understand why. This man was, I admit gorgeous, but everything I hated about the male species. He was arrogant, cocky, full of himself, well, he was Bellamy Blake. Raven knew I'd hate him, which is exactly why she introduced us. I guess it's because of her that I have this ring on my finger today" Clarke's eyes found Bellamy's in the crowd, and he gave her a reassuring smile. It was true that when they met they'd been like enemies to each other, but one drunk night led to a very happy marriage and two kids. Of course, both had ridiculous historical middle names because Clarke refused to have a child called Tiberius. Of Back then they'd thought it was only one child, but it has been twins. Henry and Jake. Clarke had settled for Tiberius as a middle name, and she had to admit that Henry Tiberius Blake and Jake Tiberius Blake had nice rings. Her one years olds were everything to her.

  
"Raven was there through everything. She encouraged me to fix things with my mother, and was even there the time I had a crazy idea to start a band" The crowd chuckled at the memory. Everyone who knew Clarke and Raven knew of The Delinquents. In college they'd wanted to start a band. Raven already played guitar, and Clarke tried singing. Turns out she wasn't so bad. They found two others, Monty and Jasper. Jasper had been playing drums since he was four and Monty was skilled on a keyboard, so The Delinquents was formed. Four gigs. That's all they had before it all collapsed. Jasper broke his hand, Clarke got laryngitis and Monty had loads of work with his double major. Raven was disappointed, she'd loved it, but let Delinquents remain as a crazy memory.  
"And I'd like to think that I was there for her , too. After college she started fighting more, her boxing was more than just a hobby now. I went to every fight, bandaged every wound. Team Reyes for life, I'd say" A few crowd members cheered. A lot of her boxing friends were here. She had been one of the best light weight women in D.C at one point, before giving it up and moving to Alabama to own a garage. She'd never wanted the limelight that came with being a boxing superstar.

  
"I followed her to Alabama. She fixed cars and I fixed people. My mother passed away and I needed to come back here, to D.C., and she came with me. She left her life in Alabama for me..." Clarke knew that Raven didn't regret a single thing about their move from Alabama to D.C.. Not one. It'd been more than just her mother's death that made them leave, but now wasn't the time for thoughts of Finn. Not with Bellamy sat in the crowd, and Wick next to her. No, Finn would not plague this day. Besides, moving to D.C. again meant that Clarke met Bellamy, and Raven met Kyle Wick, and neither of them would regret that.

  
"Raven Reyes-legally Raven Wick-but we all know Raven, was my best friend. She could box, play guitar, build and fix anything, and truly had sick hair" tears glistenend in Clarke's eyes and she squeezed Wick's hand. Of all the speeches Clarke had said, she'd never thought she'd have to say this one. Three photo frames looked at Clarke, reminding her of the good times they'd had. There was Raven in college, dancing on a table with Clarke and their friend Monroe; there was her 30th birthday, making a sour face at the amount of candles on her cake; there was her and Wick on their wedding day, smiling happily at each other.

  
She cursed the masked robber who'd shot Raven. She wasn't even supposed to be in that shop that night. She was only there because their local had run out of Dr Pepper. All it took was one stray bullet to lodge it's self in Raven's back. She'd been 31, only married about two years and hoping for a baby. She'd been too young.

  
"Goodbye, Raven" Clarke said solemnly as her best friend was lowered into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Bellarke but I had to write some Clarke/Raven friendship


End file.
